Por que?
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Uma noite entre Lucius e Severus. Slash LM/SS. R


**Por que?**

Azul. Olhos azuis tão profundos que Severus poderia se perder neles, mas o quanto fundo Severus deveria ir para ver algum sentimento neles? Mas ele sabia que por mais fundo que chegasse não encontraria nenhum sentimento por ele. E isso doía.

As bocas se aproximaram, os lábios quase se encostaram, mas eles não se beijaram, eles nunca se beijavam. Os olhos azuis nunca deixaram os negros enquanto Lucius fazia Severus deitar no chão da Floresta Negra. Nenhum toque. Cada vez que Lucius se aproximava Severus se afastava, não porque queria, e sim porque devia. Encontrou-se deitado de costas no chão, com o homem de olhos azuis ajoelhado entre suas pernas e com as mãos apoiadas no chão a cada lado de sua cabeça, num modo de fazer com que Severus não desviasse o olhar, não tendo outra alternativa a não ser olhar nesses olhos azuis do homem mais bonito que ele já vira. Da única pessoa que já amou na sua vida.

Mãos habilidosas o despiram, com todo o cuidado para toca-lo o menos possível. Severus procurou nojo nos olhos de seu amante enquanto ele o despia, mas não encontrou nem. Não encontrou coisa alguma.

Lucius abaixou um pouco e Severus pode sentir seu respirar quente perto de seu rosto. Os corpos ainda não se encostaram, apesar de Lucius ainda estar completamente vestido. Lucius levou uma mão graciosamente para baixo, Severus não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas sabia.

Os quadris se encontraram e Severus sentiu alguma coisa pressionada contra ele. Com um movimento apenas Lucius estava dentro dele e então a mão voltou para o local original.

Severus apenas queria abraçar o homem que estava em cima dele, apenas colocar suas mãos nesses cabelos loiros e beija-lo. Mas sabia melhor. Sabia que não deveria se mexer, que não deveria fazer barulho. Sabia o que aconteceria. Não. Lucius não bateria nele, Lucius nunca batia nele. Há formas piores de se punir um homem, formas mais silenciosas, que machucam mais.

Um segundo movimento, mais forte que o primeiro. Seguido por um terceiro. Depois um quinto precedido por um quarto. Foi assim que começou mais uma vez a morte silenciosa de Severus.

O ritmo de Lucius era forte e profundo, mas lento. Severus estava acostumado com isso. O homem não perdia o controle, não importava a situação.

Severus tentou não parar de fitar o outro homem, mas um gemido achou caminho por entre seus lábios e ele sentiu vergonha. Virou a cabeça para a direita o máximo que podia. Fechou os olhos e encravou as próprias unhas nas palmas das mãos, num movimento desesperado de continuar quieto.

O ritmo se acelerou um pouco e Severus mordeu a manga da roupa de Lucius que estava ao seu alcance. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, talvez Lucius encararia isso como contato de mais, mas era tarde de mais para voltar atrás agora.

Porém Lucius pareceu não se importar. Num gesto raro Lucius levou a mão esquerda ao rosto de Severus. Em choque Severus olhou para o outro homem. Lentamente tirou a mão de seu rosto e Severus pôde ver que a mão estava molhada. Lágrimas. Severus estava chorando e não tinha percebido até agora.

Essa mesma mão se moveu ao longo do braço de Severus e segurou sua mão. Fez com que ele parasse se enfiar as unhas na própria palma e levantou essa mão para que ambos pudessem ver. Sangue. Sangue nas unhas e palma de Severus.

O que Lucius queria mostrar. Sua fraqueza? Provavelmente.

Lucius trouxe essa mão ensangüentada ao próprio rosto e inclinou um pouco a cabeça na direção dela. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele fechou os olhos e sussurrou.

"Por que?"

_Por que eu deixo você fazer isso comigo?_

_Porque eu o amo, porque você é o único disposto a fingir que me ama._

Mas Severus nunca respondeu e Lucius abriu os olhos. Inclinou a cabeça e os lábios se encontraram. Severus não ousou abri-los e nem Lucius pediu isso. O ritmo dos movimentos de Lucius se tornou mais rápido e ele encontrou seu clímax. Porém Severus não.

Ambos ficaram algum tempo apenas se olhando e Severus tentou com todas as forças não deixar seu olhar transbordar a suplica por alivio que ele sentia por dentro.

Lucius inclinou até que sua fronte encontrasse descanso no chão ao lado do pescoço de Severus. Com uma mão acariciou os cabelos negros de seu amante e com a outra deslizou desde o pescoço, passando pelo peito que se movia conforme a respiração ofegante, acariciando o abdômen bem definido e finalmente chegando onde Severus mais queria ser tocado.

Com a mão Lucius ajudou Severus encontrar alivio que não veio sem um gemido fraco.

Lucius se levantou e ficou algum tempo olhando o corpo que estava deitado no chão.

"Por que?" perguntou novamente.

O momento foi tomado pelo silêncio e desistindo de conseguir uma resposta se virou para ir embora. Tinha se afastada um pouco, mas não o suficiente para não escutar o sussurro que veio em resposta.

"Porque algumas vezes eu posso fechar os olhos e fingir que você me ama"

Fin


End file.
